


Push and Pull

by Kimium



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Brief mention of burning dead bodies, Camping, Dreams and Nightmares, Gift Fic, Hinted Henry!Inigo, M/M, Magical Pull, Magical Trance, Mention of attacking someone in their sleep, Mention of sleepwalking, Mild/Hinted Xanlow, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Fates game, The Effects of Drinking Dragon Blood, brief mention of canon typical violence, brief mention of dead bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One shot. Gift Fic. AU: The Effects of Drinking Dragon Blood Straight from the Source"If anyone asked Laslow to describe the voice he’d cite tales he’d heard in some port towns around Ylisse and Plegia. They were stories about sirens. He could remember his father reciting some of the tales as he lay in his warm bed with a different name. According to the tales the creatures were from the water and lured people to their death. By drawing them to the ocean with sweet promises and alluring voices many drowned with nothing but empty voices in their ears."Trio drank dragon blood (from Anankos) and are compelled/ drawn back to him (because everything that belongs to Anankos will eventually return to him). Or: Perhaps Camping Outside at Night isn't a Smart Move for Laslow.
Relationships: Lazward | Laslow/Marx | Xander
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	Push and Pull

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObscureReference](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/gifts).



> Happy early birthday, ObscureReference!!!
> 
> This isn't your entire gift. I'm still working on it (as I mentioned via PM) and I hope I can get it done soon!! However, this fic is an attempt for me to fulfil your request (out of that long list of ideas) "Anything about how Trio are Different because they came from another dimension and also drank dragon blood straight from the source". I didn't really work in the other dimension stuff but focused on the dragon blood thing. I had a ton of fun with this fic and I'm hoping you enjoy it! Please stay tuned for your actual birthday fic later!!!
> 
> To everyone else, hello!
> 
> As I said above I wrote this fic for ObscureReference as an early birthday gift. I was given a massive list of ideas/prompts and I picked one focusing on the Trio drinking dragon blood from Anankos. Originally I was going to write as both Odin and Selena as well, but that didn't pan out for this fic. I also had a scene with Selena planned but I cut it since it wasn't really working out with the flow of the fic. I hope you all enjoy this story too!
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos and or comments as those always make my day. Also, if you want to check out my tumblr/send me a message there, the link is right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Beyond the dark of Laslow’s room the sky was lit with silver light. The moon was hanging full in the sky tonight. Only when Laslow lay his head on his pillow did the soft whispers echo in his ears. A tingle down his body soon followed, but it was light like the shivers a small gust of wind would produce. And like the wind the shiver faded away just as easily as it came. Snuggling into his bed, Laslow pulled the covers over his ears, as though the heavy covers would muffle the whispers. Shutting his eyes Laslow took a long breath outward, attempting to clear his mind and allow sleep to lull over him. However, the soft whispering didn’t stop, insisting on nudging him and shoving sleep aside. Deep within him a small fire was slowly being stoked, begging Laslow to add more fuel, to step just a bit closer, to ease the voice.

If anyone asked Laslow to describe the voice he’d cite tales he’d heard in some port towns around Ylisse and Plegia. They were stories about sirens. He could remember his father reciting some of the tales as he lay in his warm bed with a different name. According to the tales the creatures were from the water and lured people to their death. By drawing them to the ocean with sweet promises and alluring voices many drowned with nothing but empty voices in their ears. At the time Laslow had become terrified of the ocean but later the tales were nothing more than stories to scare children.

(Besides, by then Laslow had learned there were far scarier things than fictious monsters.)

However, this pull was real and tangible. It nibbled at Laslow’s mind and with a groan he rolled over and pressed his hands to his ears. Even with the weight of the blanket on top of him and the mattress behind him, Laslow’s world was floating and spinning.

 _“Come follow our voice, come,”_ The whisper echoed faintly bouncing in his mind.

Laslow pressed his hands tighter to his ears. Curling closer into a ball he exhaled and focused on the darkness of the room and the warmth of his blankets. Soon not even the whisper in his brain could compete with exhaustion and Laslow fell asleep.

~

Morning came and with it the soft sunlight. Laslow groaned and stretched in bed, wincing as the rays of the sun hit his face. The whisper had left him, the sun’s rays banishing it away, but sleep still clung to him. Desperately Laslow wished he could crawl back into his covers and fall back asleep but work had to be completed. Stagging up and out of bed, Laslow hastily got ready and left his room to Xander’s office. A few servants greeted him as he walked by and Laslow did his best to reply through a few yawns. Picking up his pace, as though a bit of physical activity would help wake him up more, Laslow made his way down the hall, up the stairs, and to Xander’s office. At the top of the stairs was Peri, humming and brightly bouncing down the hallway. Jealousy rose in Laslow but he squashed it immediately and rushed to catch up to her.

“Good morning, Peri.”

She paused in her step and turned slightly around to glance at him. “Laslow!” A warm smile spread across her face as she reached out to poke Laslow’s side. “Good morning! Did you sleep poorly or something?”

“What?” Laslow blurted out.

“You look awful,” Peri bluntly told him. “Bags under your eyes and everything.”

Laslow’s heart stopped for a moment before he found his words. “There aren’t any bags!”

“Uh huh, you sure?” Peri reached out and poked Laslow’s cheek, just under his eyes.

“Knock if off, Peri,” Laslow half swiped at her.

“Oh fine, fine,” she stepped back pouting, as though Laslow’s swipe actually hurt her before she bounced over to the door of Xander’s office. “We’re here!” She sang out before knocking on the door with three rapid knocks. “Lord Xander, it’s me and Laslow! We’re coming in!”

Shouldn’t they wait for Xander’s permission? Laslow half opened his mouth but Peri turned the knob to the door and pushed it open, stepping inside. With little reason to argue Laslow followed Peri inside. Xander’s office was bright with the windows slightly open beyond the parted curtains. Some paperwork already sat on the desk, completed and bound for proper transport. Xander was already dressed and was half way reading through some sort of report. He stopped and glanced upward at them.

“Good morning, Peri, Laslow.”

“Morning!” Peri gave a very loose salute before leaning against her lance. “What do you want us to do today, Lord Xander?”

“In a moment Peri,” Xander gently told her before he turned his gaze to Laslow. Immediately his brow furrowed lightly. “Laslow, did you not sleep well last night?”

Laslow’s mouth dropped open, the greeting on his lips dying. Beside him Peri was laughing. “See? What did I tell you?” She said between giggles. “It’s so obvious.”

“Peri…” Laslow fought the urge to bat at her. He refrained because it wouldn’t stop Peri from laughing. Instead he turned his attention to Xander, ignoring the flush that was slowly spreading across is face. “I only had minor issues falling asleep last night but it’s fine. I appreciate your concern, milord. It’s nothing I cannot handle.”

Xander’s expression morphed and he coughed lightly. “My apologies, Laslow. That was rather tactless of me.”

“No apologies needed,” anything to get the topic to drop.

“Anyways, let’s discuss what you two are going to be doing today.”

Snapping to attention Laslow nodded. Peri also straightened her back.

“We’ve recently had a few reports stating there is some unruly activity to the west of us. They say bandits and thieves are terrorising some of the main roads. The increase in the number of reports has been noted over the past few months. We’re being sent to dispose of them.”

Dispose of them? Laslow swallowed and suddenly wished he had slept better. “Pardon me, milord, but they’re sending us?”

“Yeah, what Laslow said. Don’t we have an army to do that?”

“Normally, yes, we do. However, as I said the numbers in reports have increased. The army cannot keep up so we’re being sent out,” Xander summed up. “Our journey shouldn’t take us more than one day and night, so pack lightly and meet me at the entrance in an hour.”

Great. A day and night meant sleeping outside which meant camping. Plus, only an hour to pack and make sure everything was in order? That also meant he couldn’t sneak off to have a quick nap. Laslow did his best to not wrinkle his nose.

“Any questions?”

“Yes. Can we not do this,” Peri stated and didn’t ask.

Xander gave a withering look, “if that is all, you’re dismissed.”

There really wasn’t any room to argue. Laslow gave his best bow to Xander before hobbling out of the room and towards his own. Peri was trailing behind him, muttering under her breath but Laslow couldn’t muster the energy to listen to her. Even with only one night of camping the things required were far too much. He’d go to the stables first and warn the stable hands in advance. Then, the kitchen and ask for some loaves of bread and dried fruits and meat to be prepared. His bag also had to be packed with clothing, blankets, soap, hunting knives, matchbooks for fires, and a dagger as an extra weapon just in case. Of course, his sword was always ready but one could never be too overconfident and rely on only one weapon. Also, if he had time perhaps, he could have a proper breakfast.

Satisfied with his plans, Laslow made is way down the stairs and out one of the many side doors of the castle. Outside the air was cool with little wind. The sun was slowly creeping up, painting the sky a variety of pastel tones. Taking the familiar beaten path to the stables, Laslow walked in. Immediately the smell of hay and horses filled his nose. A few horses were in their stalls while some stable hands were tending to them, moving around. Flagging one down, Laslow gave orders for a horse to be prepared for the trip. He then walked out, satisfied that one job was checked off his list. Now it was time for packing.

“Laslow? What a rare vision it is to see you leaving the stables of the mighty horses of Nohr.”

Odin’s arm was warm and around his shoulder. Laslow half stumbled under the unexpected weight but continued to walk. In response Odin followed him like an overgrown, enthusiastic shadow.

“Well?” Odin pressed. “Stables aren’t usually the place to locate your presence.”

“I’m going out for a job,” Laslow responded. “A horse is necessary this time.”

“Oh! You require a noble steed for your quest?” Laslow could hear the sparkles of delight in Odin’s voice. “Tell me, what is the nature of your quest? Or! Are you unable to divulge the dark details?”

“It’s taking out bandits,” Laslow deadpanned.

“A quest in order to take down the fiends that dive down upon unfortunate travelers and rob them of their life’s work! Possibly also threatening and taking their lives all for the sake of greed and avarice! A truly noble quest!” If it was possible, Odin’s voice rose in volume.

“… isn’t avarice just another word for greed?”

“The dark burden of snuffing out a life you’ll be shouldering even as a beacon of justice for the people! Yet, there is always a price for peace and security!”

“…”

“Has the location of your quest been revealed to you?” Odin continued, his voice suddenly dipping down to a softer tone.

Location. An involuntary shiver raced down Laslow’s spine. He swallowed and glanced needlessly around, as though he needed to check if someone was listening to them. No doubt even if there were other soldiers that had been around them, Odin’s strange ramblings had scared them off. Intentional or not, Laslow breathed a quick breath of relief.

“No, but the chances of us going near the Bottomless Canyon are low.”

“Low, but not improbable,” Odin hummed. “Just be careful. We don’t know how strong the pull will be if we’re actually by the canyon.” He then smiled brightly and slapped Laslow’s back, raising his voice. “I wish you the safest of journeys as you gallop towards your quest for justice and peace!”

He then waltzed off, laughing brightly. Laslow stared at Odin’s retreating back for a moment before he shook his head. It was hard to admit that sometimes Odin’s lack of subtly was actually hiding subtly. Regardless, the warmth in his heart that surged with Odin’s warning was pleasant.

Returning to his task, Laslow walked back inside and to the kitchen. There were multiple kitchens in the castle but the one he went to was for the soldiers. Tapping on the frame of the door politely, Laslow walked in, careful to not get in anyone’s way. A few people glanced at him with curiosity but one of the many heads of the kitchens (Greyson) walked up to him. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, showing off the salt and pepper greying of his hair. Laslow gave his best smile.

“I’m going on a quest for a day. I was hoping I could have some bread, dried fruit, and meat ready for me within the hour.”

“Yes, Lord Xander has informed us,” Greyson said with a small smile on his face. “Rest assured we’ll have everything prepared for you.”

Laslow should have seen this coming. Lord Xander was always on point with the details. “Thank you.” Laslow replied before his stomach finally made its presence known, reminding Laslow he hadn’t eaten yet. “And um… if you don’t mind… I haven’t eaten breakfast yet…”

“Yes, of course. I’ll send someone up to your room with some breakfast, if that’s acceptable?”

“That’s very much appreciated. Thank you.”

Exiting, Laslow finally made his way back to his room. Opening his closet, Laslow pulled out a bag. It was a gift from Selena and Odin a couple years back. Made entirely of leather, the bag was able to attach to the side of a saddle, to Laslow’s back, or slung around like a messenger bag. There were also many pockets to the bag, with some in the side, at the back, and many compartments divided up inside. Opening it, Laslow set the empty bag on his bed and began to pack. The clothing and blankets went in first, which were a bit of a struggle to fold so the bag didn’t feel too lumpy. By the time Laslow had that solved a knock echoed on his door. Bidding the person inside, Laslow was greeted with one of the kitchen’s workers carrying a tray of food. It was a simple breakfast but it was steaming and warm.

“Thank you so much. Please just set that on my desk.”

The worker did that and politely excused themselves before shutting Laslow’s door. Getting off his bed, Laslow walked to his desk. Sitting down he quickly ate his breakfast, ignoring the slight scalding of his mouth. Satisfied and content when he was done, Laslow set the tray aside, vowing to take it back to the kitchen himself, and returned to packing.

A few more minor things needed to be added. First, the matchbook, which all Laslow had to do was open one of his desk’s drawers for. The next was soap, his hunting knife, and dagger. The dagger was easy to find as well. Laslow had it in a drawer of his bedside table. The dagger itself was simple with a practical handle wrapped in leather. The sheath was dark brown with no ornaments or details. It was practical as all daggers from Regna Ferox were. Laslow held it in his hand for a moment, the leather of the handle worn and familiar to him before he set it down beside him. He’d tie it to his person before they left.

Satisfied that he had finished all of his preparations, Laslow flopped onto his bed and shut his eyes for a second. The softness of his mattress called to him and it was almost a shame to forcibly rip himself up from lying down, to sitting up and checking the time. If he delayed any longer, he would be late meeting up with Xander since a trip to the kitchens was in order first.

Grabbing his bag, Laslow adjusted it properly on his back— he’d secure it on the saddle’s side before he rode out, and picked up the dagger. Putting it on his person the same way any Regna Ferox warrior would, that being, hidden underneath the top and bottom layer of his clothing, Laslow exited his room. Heading down to the kitchen, Laslow gratefully took the parcels of food not just for himself but for Peri and Xander as well, and headed to the front gate.

At the gate the horses as well as a small battalion of soldiers were waiting. Laslow gave a proper greeting and bow before he located his horse. Putting his bag properly on the side of the saddle, Laslow made sure everything was secure. As he did so, he noted Xander and Peri arriving. Stopping to give Xander his attention, Laslow waited until Xander finished greeting the battalion before coming up to him.

“Here you go, milord,” Laslow handed Xander his provision package. “I picked it up at the kitchen.”

“Thank you, Laslow. I went to visit them and they informed me that you visited. I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome,” Laslow turned to Peri. “Here is yours too.”

“Thank you, thank you!” Peri took the parcel, beaming widely. “You’re the best, Laslow.”

“You’re welcome,” Laslow stepped back and went to his horse.

Mounting his horse, Laslow waited very patiently for Xander to finish the final preparations before leading them out of the front gate. As they rode out, Laslow could see the pale light of the sun slowly gracing the sky. Soon the entire sky would be awash of pastel pinks, yellows, blues, and oranges. It would be pleasant scenery to keep them company on their long journey out.

~

Taking down the bandits proved to be an easy task. Laslow wasn’t entirely sure why a burst of surprise hit him but it was to be expected. First, the bandits clearly only targeted people who couldn’t fight back. Next, they usually attacked early in the morning or late at night, so sleepiness or fatigue were a factor to hinder their targets. Finally, all accounts given by victims described the bandits as uncoordinated, more in it for themselves then the group at large. Given all of these factors it was no way they’d be able to take down trained people who knew their tactics and acted in a coordinated fashion.

Tightening the rope on some of the bandits who had surrendered, Laslow wiped his brow and glanced up at the sky. It was slowly turning amber, the faint traces of the sun slowly sliding down into the sky to be replaced by the moon were showing. His stomach growled and twisted and Laslow couldn’t help but think about the previous village they had passed by. It had been a decent sized village with a few inns that boasted homecooked meals and warm, soft beds to sleep in. If they pushed their horses, even with the extra cargo of the surrendered bandits, they could arrive back at the village before nightfall. Then, perhaps, the provisions Laslow had procured would be more of a travelling snack, and a real, hot meal could be provided. However, that reality immediately shattered when Xander finished talking to the head of the battalion, gesturing for Laslow and Peri to come to him.

“Milord?” Laslow asked.

“I just instructed our battalion to go on ahead of us. They’ll take the bandits who surrendered into the village we passed by. There, the guards stationed there will take care of the rest. We’re going to trail behind and make sure all the bandits were properly taken care of. We don’t want to take the chance that some may try to bust them out of prison.”

Great. That could only mean one thing. They were going to take longer and thus actually stay the night camping. Laslow smothered a grimace.

“Of course, milord.”

“Will do, Lord Xander!” At least Peri was beaming.

“Then, we’ll ride out once we deal with the bodies,” Xander proclaimed. “Burning them should be sufficient in keeping scavenging animals or other carnivorous beasts a bay.”

The worst job in missions like this and Xander was giving it to them. Laslow couldn’t help the sigh that escaped his lips.

“Let’s bring the bodies here,” Xander pointed to the spot. “Then, we’ll burn them and be on our way. If they have any valuables that were stolen, we’ll take them back and if possible, return them.”

Nodding his head, Laslow closed his mind off and automatically went to work. Moving the bodies was very dirty work and Laslow couldn’t help but feel glad that they were attacked near a river. They’d need to wash everything and cast a simple cleansing spell (that everyone could learn, thank goodness) over them and their stuff. The work went by as quick as possible. When all the bodies were in a pile, the items already packaged away, they all went into the thicket of trees, changed, and performed a cleansing spell. Folding his dirty clothing hastily, since Laslow didn’t have time to wash clothing, he then went to the river to at least wash his hands, using some of his soap to aid in cleaning his hands.

Then came the fire for the bodies. Laslow watched as Xander pulled out a piece of paper, no doubt a spell from Leo, to help burn the bodies hotter and faster, leaving only ashes. Setting the paper strips around the bodies in a circle, Xander then lit a match and dropped it on the paper. The paper immediately lit and the bodies along with it. Even at a distance Laslow could feel the heat and start to smell the unpleasant smell of skin, fat, hair, and clothing burning. He wrinkled his nose.

“Let’s go,” Xander said very softly.

There was no need to tell him twice. Laslow returned to his horse and soon they were back on the road. Silence reigned over them, partly due to exhaustion and partly due to the fact that dealing with bandits wasn’t something that put people in talkative moods. Ahead in the sky the sun had dipped down even further. Slowly, the sky darkened, the sunset streaking across the sky in vibrant colours before the curtain of night slowly fell upon the world. Wind whipped past Laslow’s head, cool and a bit harsh. Soon the moon would emerge in the sky and hang like a round jewel, forever out of humanity’s grasp but always within their sight. With the night the air became cooler and cooler.

Wrapping his arms around himself, Laslow subtly rubbed them, wishing the friction would bring more warmth than it actually did. Even with the heavy layers of Nohr’s clothing style, warmth and heat seemed fleeting memories out of Laslow’s reach. Staring at Xander, who was in front of them, Laslow entertained the idea that they’d stop soon. At this point even if they had to camp out it would still result in them resting up. But Xander continued to press onward, expertly leading his horse slowly through the thick underbrush and a few low hanging branches. Right behind him Peri was also on her horse, happily whacking the branches that got in her way aside with her lance. Laslow even swore she was humming a jaunty tune under her breath.

Ahead of both of them the forest loomed, dense, thick, and dark. It reminded Laslow of a child’s tale his mother told him, about a cottage of sweets in the woods that lured young children to their doom. Except, they weren’t going to a cottage of desserts (though dessert sounded appealing) but rather a suitable location to rest up for the evening.

It was only when they passed by a large thicket of bushes and trees that they came to a clearing. The clearing was still sheltered by the trees and was easily a good place to stop for the night. Xander stopped them and it was signal enough for them to stop and get off their horses. Without a word Laslow and Peri fell into a familiar routine. Laslow went to pick the wood for the fire while Peri walked over to the river, that ran somewhere into the forest, for water. By the time Laslow returned there was water for the horses and them. Setting the fire pit up, Laslow and Peri lit it. The fire soon roared to life and the heat was welcomed. Finally, Laslow sat down on the ground and stretched out.

“You did well today,” Xander softly spoke into the fire. “Thank you, Laslow, Peri.”

“Just doing our jobs,” Laslow replied, giving a weak smile before he tossed a small twig into the fire.

“I still appreciate all you do,” Xander tugged at the package from the kitchen. “Let’s eat up. We also need to divide the night shifts.”

“Oh! I want to go last!” Peri raised her hand very eagerly, like a child in a classroom.

“Very well,” Xander looked at Laslow. “First or second shift, Laslow?”

“I can take second,” Laslow replied as he opened his own package. That way, Xander could stay up and then sleep through until the morning.

“Then, I’ll take first shift, Laslow second, and Peri the last one.”

“Righty-o!” Peri bit into her bread. “Mm still soft!”

Xander offered a small smile and began to eat too. Laslow followed and as he ate, he looked at Xander. Many people, both in the castle and out of the castle, had certain views on Xander. Being able to see him in such a state was almost intimate and humbling in a way. There were many facets to Xander and while he did his best to maintain his personas to suit the jobs, he did there was something flattering about being able to see him in a way most wouldn’t. Finishing his food off quickly, though saving some for the morning, Laslow idly added some more wood to the fire.

Night had all but descended upon them and with a yawn Laslow stood up to grab his bag from his horse’s saddle. Taking it with him, Laslow dug around for his blanket. Pulling it out he arranged himself, facing away from the fire so the light didn’t bother him as he slept, and set his bag down as a sort of pillow. Behind him he could hear Peri doing the same and without much prompting, Laslow lay down and closed his eyes. If he slept now, he could get about three hours of uninterrupted sleep before being woken up for his shift. Sleep came in a rush, mainly due to exhaustion hitting him like a brick to the face. Darkness filled Laslow’s consciousness.

~

_“You’ll never get away,” Anankos screeched at them. “Never!”_

_Laslow gasped for breath as he sprinted across the Valla plains, sword clasped in his sweaty hands. Behind him he could hear Selena and Odin panting and gasping as they too ran for their escape. Enemy forces were slowly crowding them, threatening to cut them off and surround them. Pressing forward, Laslow swung his blade at the phantom soldiers, only focusing on taking out the ones in his way and not all of them. Close. They were so close to their goal. Only just a little bit further._

_“Come back to me!” Anankos continued behind them, his voice pulsing and tugging on Laslow’s heart. “Come back to me! You’ll never get away!” It was almost enough to make Laslow stop in his tracks, frozen just from the voice alone._

_No. He had to escape. They were going to get out. Pushing his exhausted body even harder, Laslow fought against the blood within him, begging him to just stop, go back to Anankos, to not resist the pull._

_“Come back to me. Listen to my voice. Come back. Follow me.”_

_It burned. Pressure began to press hotly within Laslow, creating an ache deep within. His heart raced rapidly against his chest, pounding at the bone of his rib cage. With each word spoken by Anankos the pain of defying his voice hurt. Laslow kept moving, kept going forward. He had to escape and fulfil his promise to the human side of Anankos. With a final shove of his feet Laslow crossed the line, nearly collapsing._

_Reality blurred and coiled around itself, only stopping when Laslow hit cold hard stone and dirt. Wincing, Laslow forced himself up. The air was sharp and also cold against his lungs. Breathing deeply in, Laslow’s vision took a moment to re-orientate itself. When he finally could look without his head spinning, Laslow noted they were by a canyon, a very deep one. That had to be the way back to Valla. As he stared at it Anankos’s voice filtered into Laslow’s head._

_“Come back to me. Listen to my voice. Come back. Follow me.”_

_The voice pounded in his ears, loud and soft at the same time. Deep within the push and pull to Anankos hotly burned. It ached twisted inside of him, like a wound that wasn’t fully healed or an itch that was forever unable to be scratched._

_“Come back to me. Listen to my voice. Come back. Follow me.”_

_Shaking his head rapidly, as though that would dislodge the voice, Laslow stood up and walked over to Odin and Selena. Almost wordlessly they both stood up and trailed away from the canyon, no matter how the voice Laslow’s head screamed at him to stop and go back. When they finally set up camp the voice still echoed._

_“Come back to me. Listen to my voice. Come back. Follow me.”_

_“Follow me, Laslow… follow me…”_

_What was Laslow even thinking, defying the voice? It was so soft… so comforting… so warm… he had to follow it. Ease the pain in his chest… relieve the pressure. He had been denying it for so long, too long. The wave of the push and pull soothed over Laslow, engulfing him._

_“Come back to me. Listen to my voice. Come back. Follow me.”_

_~~“Laslow?”~~ _

_Yes. He had to listen to it. Laslow staggered to his feet and smiled to himself._

_“Come back to me. Listen to my voice. Come back. Follow me.”_

_~~“Laslow? Are you awake?”~~ _

_Warmth flooded Laslow’s entire body, coursing through his veins. Taking a step, Laslow started to move. With each step the warmth grew and the pain in his chest eased little by little. Yes. This was it._

_Laslow took another step. Something suddenly was around his shoulders, stopping him. He shoved against the invisible force. It didn’t move or leave._

_“_ _Come back to me. Listen to my voice. Come back. Follow me.”_

_Laslow shoved against the force harder. Why was he not able to move? What was trying to stop him? The pressure and pain in his chest slowly returned._

_~~“Laslow, what are you doing?”~~ _

_“Come back to me. Listen to my voice. Come back. Follow me.”_

_His body ached and his chest burned. Why was the pressure returning? Why couldn’t he just listen to the voice and end all of his pain? He needed to follow the voice. He knew that! Thrashing against the invisible force, Laslow attempted to buck himself back and forth, flailing like a fish pulled out of the water._

_“I’m trying!” Laslow cried out as he flailed. “I’m following you. I’m trying.”_

_~~“Laslow, can you hear me!? Laslow, please stop moving. You’re having a bad dream.”~~ _

_“Come back to me. Listen to my voice. Come back. Follow me.”_

_“I’m trying!” Laslow felt tears running down his face. “Something is stopping me. It hurts. It hurts.” His chest burned and Laslow tried to clutch it, as though that would stop the fire from within._

_~~“You’re fine, Laslow. You’re not hurt or burning. Please, wake up!”~~ _

_“Come back to me. Listen to my voice. Come back. Follow me.”_

_“I’m trying!” Laslow screamed before he reached for the dagger under his clothing, the one from Regna Ferox._

_Grasping the familiar handle, Laslow pulled the dagger out and swiped behind him with all he had. The pressure suddenly left him and for a brief moment relief washed over Laslow. Then something hard and strong grasped him by the arm, disarming him, before shaking him._

_“Wake up, Laslow! Wake up!”_

_Then, before Laslow could respond, water, cold and wet, was thrown over him._

~

Laslow’s eyes opened. He coughed and spluttered. Water dripped down his face and hair. The wind picked up and immediately Laslow shivered along with it. Raising his hand, Laslow wiped the water from his eyes, clearing his vision. He was deep within a thicket of trees and bushes. The fire from the campsite twinkled a good distance behind them. In front of him stood Xander, his canteen of water open and empty, showing Laslow where the source of the water had come from. Blinking, Laslow stared at Xander.

“Lord Xander?”

Xander cautiously lowered the canteen of water, “Laslow?”

“Uh, yes?” Laslow immediately responded before he shook his head. “No, wait what happened? Why am I wet and why are we so far away from the campsite?”

“You’re awake?” Xander half asked before he took a step forward and touched Laslow’s shoulder. “Truly awake?”

“Yes, I am,” Laslow shivered as the wind picked up.

“You…” Xander’s brow furrowed. “You were sleep walking. At first, I thought you were awake but then you began to mutter to yourself about how you needed to return and follow the voice. I went after you and when I tried to stop you that’s when you became aggressive. I had to throw my water on you to wake you up. Nothing I said worked.”

Suddenly, the dream hit Laslow over the head. He thickly swallowed, eyes widening. He had dreamed about Anankos, about that time in Valla. Swiftly he slapped his hand over his chest. The familiar pulse of the push and pull rang inside of him, aching but also muted, as though it was wrapped in a thin layer of cotton. Pressure was once again raging within him, threatening to consume him, make him want to return to Anankos. And… for the first time since they had left Valla it had almost worked. Laslow’s mouth dropped open as a sick feeling flooded his stomach.

“I attacked you,” with his dagger, the one from Regna Ferox. Terror, sour and sticky filled his stomach and heart. “Milord, did I hurt you?”

“No, you didn’t hurt me,” Xander raised his hands, as though to show he didn’t have a single wound on him. “Your motions were clumsy and it was easy to disarm you. Which, watch your step. Your dagger fell to the ground.”

“Thank goodness,” Laslow breathed out before he knelt to retrieve his dagger, which was easy given how it gleamed even under the thin moonlight. “My apologies, milord.” He said once he sheathed the sword.

“Laslow,” Xander’s voice was soft, but firm. “This was more than just a bad dream. You didn’t get hit by some sort of spell today, did you?”

“No, I wasn’t,” it was a pointless question to ask; none of the bandits could use magic.

“Then, has this happened before? If so, what has caused it?”

Freezing, Laslow could only stare at Xander. How could he answer him? How could Laslow tell Xander without potentially spilling the truth and endangering himself? If only Selena and Odin were here to help him.

“I um…”

“Laslow,” Xander’s voice took on a serious tone. “Be honest. This was caused by a spell, correct?”’

“…”

“Laslow, please answer the question. Otherwise what can I conclude happened? This was more than just sleepwalking. You were talking, thrashing against me, and attacked me. That’s all I’ll know and truthfully that isn’t fair to leave me with so little information.”

Xander had a point and Laslow’s heart twisted, guilt sour and hot burning in his veins. “Yes, it was a spell.”

“Thank you, Laslow. Can you tell me more about this spell?” Xander very softly said.

“I…” Laslow’s sleep deprived brain scrambled. Now that the adrenaline from his dream was wearing off sleep started to settle in. And he had a shift to stay awake for. “I’m sorry, milord. I just… need some time to sort how I’ll tell you.”

“I see,” Laslow winced at the soft tone of Xander’s voice. A hand suddenly touched Laslow’s shoulder. “You aren’t saying this to get out of an explanation.” He stated rather than asked. “Let’s go back to the camp. I hope you didn’t wake Peri up.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Then, you’ll go to sleep, Laslow.”

Wait. “Don’t I have a night shift to do?”

Xander leveled Laslow a look. “Quite frankly until I know exactly what happened I don’t think I feel comfortable sleeping.”

That stung. Laslow winced. Still, he deserved it. He didn’t explain what had happened and Xander had the right to be suspicious of him.

“Laslow. I don’t mean to imply I don’t trust you. Rather, I’m worried. You don’t have control over what happened, correct?”

“I don’t yes.”

“Then, if this happens again and I’m not awake who knows what will happen to you?”

Laslow did. He’d probably end up awake in Valla, alone with Anankos. That thought alone sent the darkest of shivers down his spine. Not that he could tell Xander that.

“So, I’ll remain awake until Peri wakes for her shift. I can function better on a horse without sleep far better than you can. Tomorrow when we’re back in the castle I’d like an explanation.”

Xander then tugged Laslow’s hand, very gently, almost as though he needed to lead Laslow himself, and they walked in silence back to the camp. Peri wasn’t awake (somehow) but the fire was growing dangerously low. Xander lead them back to where Laslow had been sleeping and grabbed Laslow’s blanket, along with him, to sit by the fire. A log was behind them to prompt them up. Automatically Laslow sat down when Xander tugged him down.

“Uh, milord?”

“Sleep by my side,” Xander very simply said. “That way I can keep an eye on you.”

His mouth unhinged and Laslow flushed. He was going to sleep beside Xander? In proximity to his lord? The flush deepened across his face but Laslow numbly nodded and curled the blanket around himself.

“Ah, first, your dagger please. I managed to dodge it before but I don’t want to take my chances.”

Fair. Laslow reached for it, as well as his sword, and gave them to Xander. Then, he tugged the blanket around himself. Shutting his eyes, Laslow slowly drooped off to sleep. At some point he leaned to the side and wound up resting his head on Xander’s shoulder. Sleep overrode embarrassment and Laslow’s eyes shut.

“What an interesting dagger,” Xander softly mused beside him.

“Mm… it’s a Regna Ferox…” Laslow found himself muttering before sleep completely over took him.

~

He did not dream the rest of the night.

~

As they started on their journey home, Laslow stared at Xander’s back. The events of last night flooded Laslow’s mind, setting an awkward glass barrier between him and Xander. Morning had been pleasantries laced lightly over the unspoken explanation that hung over them, desperately waiting to be spoken. Later, when they arrived at Nohr castle Laslow would have to talk to Xander, give him the explanation he deserved. However, for now both of them would have to settle for silence. A silence that Laslow welcomed as an opportunity to organise his thoughts. It would be a long journey home.

**Author's Note:**

> The Tales from Ylisse and Plegia: I'm referring to our real life myths of sirens.
> 
> Extra weapon (dagger): I thought it would be fun to write in Laslow having other weapons on him. First it's practical and next it references how you can have multiple weapon options on your units in FE games.
> 
> Horses: I know you can reclass Laslow to be on a horse but I always like to think he prefers not to. That being said I usually like his father to be Henry so I don't think Laslow dislikes or is uncomfortable around animals. He just doesn't like riding one into battle in my little HC.
> 
> Regna Ferox dagger: I like to think Laslow had a little bit of something on him from his own dimension. In this case it's a dagger from Regna Ferox, gifted to him by his mother.
> 
> Bandits: I wrote this mission with the thought process of "if the bandits surrender they're not going to needlessly kill anyone. If anyone struggles and refuses it's part of the job".
> 
> Burning the bodies: I figured it's safe to do so. For one it can prevent any spreading of disease from the decomposing bodies finding its way into water sources. It also will keep them safe since it won't attract any predators as they're camping the night.
> 
> Cleansing spell: I like coming up with practical uses for magic and to me it seems obvious that there should be a spell for general cleaning of one's self. In my mind it acts sort of like sanitizing. It helps but if you can wash yourself you should.
> 
> Soap: I was actually inspired by Dr. Stone, where early on in the series Senku remarks that soap is super important for survival.
> 
> Heat: I forever head canon that Laslow gets cold easily and is someone who will bundle up to keep warm.
> 
> The push and pull: There are two things that affect the push and pull. It usually happens at night and the closer to the Bottomless Canyon they are the stronger it is. Thus, that's why it affects Laslow (and Odin and Selena in tow) when they're trying to fall asleep. This push and pull is directly linked to A) Anankos and B) Dragon veins/ people who can use them. Of course, it's a stronger pull to Anankos but dragon veins can ease it too.
> 
> Xander's reaction: It may come off as harsh but also he is 1) Unsure what just caused this strange reaction in Laslow and 2) He nearly got gutted and is running on fumes. Caution sometimes can make us come off as harsh I suppose.


End file.
